


Destination, determination, deliberation ... and desire

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Hogwarts365 - 365 word ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Ficlet, M/M, Slash, sexual suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's not having much luck with his Apparition lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination, determination, deliberation ... and desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts365 - prompt 156: Apparition lessons

“Remember: destination, determination, deliberation!” quavered old Wilkie Twycross, but his words were largely drowned out by the din of twelve students attempting to Apparate.

Harry wasn't having much luck. It was bad enough that he’d been too young to take the test with his friends; an intensive weekend refresher course in the company of Draco Malfoy seemed unnecessarily cruel.

Besides, all Harry had learned so far was how much he’d forgotten. They’d been at it for over an hour and he hadn't moved an inch.

Harry took a deep breath and tried again, focusing on his destination – a wooden hoop some ten feet away – with every fibre of his being.

_CRACK!_

Harry opened his eyes, hardly daring to breathe. His feet were encircled by a hoop. He’d finally done it!

Unfortunately his elation was short-lived.

“Potter, you idiot, that's _my_ hoop,” smirked Malfoy.

So it was.

“Sorry,” Harry stammered. “I don't know how that happened.”

To Harry’s utter mortification, it happened again five minutes later.

“Concentrate on your destination!” squeaked Twycross. “You’ll only reach your hoop if you truly desire to be inside it!”

“Well apparently Potter _truly desires_ to be close to me,” Malfoy drawled loudly. Their fellow students laughed.

Harry’s cheeks were burning. He took a deep breath and tried again.

_CRACK!_

This time it was even worse. He and Malfoy had attempted to Apparate at the same time, and both materialised inside Malfoy’s hoop.

Malfoy reached out to steady himself, his fingers gripping Harry’s upper arms. Harry instinctively grabbed Malfoy’s waist. Their hips collided. Harry’s cheek bumped against Malfoy’s sharp chin.

Harry looked up and was surprised to see a hungry look in Malfoy’s eyes. They were inches apart, still clutching one another.

Malfoy leaned even closer. “If you _truly desire_ , I’ll be in the Prefect’s Bathroom this evening from half eight,” he muttered under his breath. “Bring lube.”

Harry’s jaw dropped as a surge of arousal almost knocked him off his feet. His cock was instantly hard. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“That’s enough for today, everyone,” Twycross announced, effectively breaking the spell.

Harry stumbled from the room in a daze. Half eight couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
